


Blizzard

by IttyxBittyxImp



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Dumb references, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka and Illumi are stuck in a blizzard with no power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did this as a request for anon who wanted some domestic hisoillu fluff during a blizzard, I hope you like this! And as for the second part of that request I was already writing pregnant trans!Hisoka but wasn't sure if people wanted to read it.

"H-how can you stand this cold, Illu?" Illumi seemed perfectly fine in his hoodie on their couch while Hisoka was under layers of blankets he greedily wrapped around himself. Thinking ahead a gas fireplace sounded like a much better idea than an electric heater... Now that the blizzard knocked off their power the entire house felt below zero.

Illumi nonchalantly ran a hand through his hair, "I've had temperature training, this is nothing." He worried more about their water pipes freezing over and breaking. Hisoka made a small noise in the back of his throat before he pulled his cacoon of blankets open and engulfed Illumi.

"Than how about you help me warm up?" Illumi got more comfortable in his lap and allowed himself to be held under the warm blankets, Hisoka's skin was always so cool to the touch that Illumi had a theory that the magician was coldblooded, "Much better~ You're so warm..." Illumi allowed Hisoka to nuzzle into his neck and shiveresd when the cold nose pressed against his contrasting skin. Despite how annoying Hisoka could be, Illumi found moments like these rather enjoyable... 

"Are you satisfied?" Illumi was shifted more lower so that Hisoka could close the top blanket over their heads, seems he wasn't so Illumi ran his hands down Hisoka's arms to warm him up quicker, and judging by the sounds coming from the magician he was enjoying this greatly.

"I'm never satisfied, do you think once the storm clears there'll be enough to make snowmen?" 

"There should be more than enough." Oh, Illumi...

Hisoka grinned wickedly, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" He laughed at Illumi's reaction, kissing him softly, "It doesn't have to be a snow man~" 

"You're insufferable." Illumi said with no real venom.

"You love me anyway." Hisoka practically purred those words. When he was warm enough, Hisoka pulled out his phone, and held it betweeh them, "This bird game is very addicting, want to take turns?" 

Illumi passed him on that offer more content on watching Hisoka play it to pass the time while the power was out, "Of course you would play nothing, but the arena." 

"What can I say? I love competition." They spent the storm in quiet comfort, occasionally Hisoka would make small comments about how he would take Illumi sledding and how he would destroy the assassin in a snow ball fight. Illumi was already formulating strategies to take the clown down. 

\-----

The snow ball fight started small, but due to their natures it escalated rather quickly, "Give up, Illumi! I have you surrounded, and if you give up now I'll add marshmallows to your hot chocolate." Illumi knew better than to believe that lie. Both of them had created nen enforced forts with their own arsenal of snowballs, after Hisoka swiftly dodged a snowball with a needle in it both made a pact to just use the snow as a weapon.

"I'll put my own marshmallows in it." Illumi was working on making snowmen that he would be able to control and armed all ten of them, he was not losing to Hisoka.

"No you won't because I'll hide the bag." That bastard! 

"Not if I get to it first." After he said that a barrage of bungee gum powered snow balls propelled towards his fort, causing it to lose structural integrity.

"That's if you do." Hisoka had already stashed the bag before they went out.

"Than I guess I'll just have to win." Came the calm reply and suddenly Hisoka found his fort attacked from the bottom causing it to crumble, with no defenses he was no match for the wall of snowballs launched at him and he accepted his fate.

Illumi walked up to the pile of snow that was now Hisoka and the magician spit out snow from his mouth, but the rest of his head remained covered, "I didn't know you could do that. Very impressive~" 

"I'm going inside now, this was fun." Illumi walked off and despite his stoic outlook Hisoka knew that was the gait of a man who had won the war. Hisoka freed himself and walked after Illumi a stray snowball hit him in the back of his head from one of the snowmen.

"That was dirty." 

"Don't you mean 'flakey'?" Hisoka was stunned by the horrible pun.

"Why aren't you like this more often?" The assassin barely made it through the door before a naked Hisoka passed him while he was taking off his boots, "Thank goodness the heats back on, but I wouldn't mind being heated up faster~" Hisoka stood before the assassin hands on his hips standing proud.

"You lost, make the hot cocoa." Hisoka pouted but didn't bother putting on any clothes before heading into the kitchen and coming out a bit later with two cups brimmed to the top with cocoa, whipcream, and sprinkled marshmallows on top. Illumi wouldn't say anything, but seeing Hisoka naked serving him hot cocoa was a want he didn't know he had.

Both of them relaxed in front of the heater on the floor, Hisoka had made a small nest for the two of them to get comfortable in, and toasted their drinks, "To blizzards." 

"To blizzards."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "HisoIllu featuring slightly chubby Hisoka. I suppose this could be a sequel to Blizzard but it doesn't have to be. Hisoka slacks on training due to the cold weather and Illumi notices but doesn't really care that much. Also intense tickle wars. Illumi is immune because of his training, Hisoka, not so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For thestitchingwitch who requested this, I hope you enjoy it! I thought chubby Hisoka was pretty adorable~

After spending his first winter living with Hisoka, one thing was clear; The clown would become much more lazier during this time. Hisoka had explained that he rather hated the cold and would spend most of his time indoors, though occasionally he would accompany Illumi on various missions, other than that Hisoka was contented with staying in front of their heater in a blanket while either playing with his phone or building card houses. Hisoka's sex drive seemed to dwindle in the cold, but Illumi was actually glad for that part it made mission preparation much easier without the magician getting into one of his moods and trying to get a rise out of Illumi. 

On one occasion when he came back from a mission he found Hisoka with all the blankets in the house around him not even his head was showing from under them. When Illumi asked Hisoka what he was doing the other replied with, "There is no Hisoka, only Zuul." 

Today was like the other days in winter, Hisoka was curled up comfortably in blankets, but Illumi felt the rare need to be close to his clown. Without asking he lifted a part of the blankets and sidled close to Hisoka wrapping his arms around the sweater covered torso.

"My, Illumi, I must be distant for you to make the first move." The magician said, amusement in his voice.

Illumi noticed that Hisoka's normally hard body was a little more soft and his hips were a little more wider, it seemed Hisoka had also been slacking in his normal exercise routine, "You're getting chubby." It wasn't meant to be mean, he just wasn't sure if Hisoka was slacking on purpose.

Hisoka of course took it the wrong way, "How mean. Are you calling me fat?" He subconsciously looked down at his own body, it wasn't like he was getting really on the heavy side...

"I like it. I've always liked your hips and they look just as good like this." Hisoka seemed like he wasn't sure to be insulted or complimented, "Can I touch?" 

That seemed to put the magician in a better mood, "Just where exactly do you want to touch me, Illumi~" Under the blankets it got a little more warmer, Hisoka forgetting the insult for the time being.

"Everywhere." This got a pleased hum in return.

"Even my eyeballs?" Hisoka meant it as a joke, but Illumi looked up at him with a bit of hope that he could.

"Would you let me?" Came the sightly more excited reply.

"I'll never understand your eye licking fetish." Hisoka wasn't really into it, but would agree to it if Illumi got him going with small little offers of making himself appear like any strong fighter Hisoka had fantasies about. Illumi was now intimately aware of Chrollo's body by this point. Illumi pulled the sweater over Hisoka's head letting his hands wander down to rub against his now softer torso squeezing softly every now and than, "Is this a new fetish for you, Illumi?" 

Maybe it was, "I don't want to go all the way, I just want to touch." Hisoka had gotten used to Illumi's peculiar habits when it came to their moments together. Sometimes Illumi wanted to just be held or to kiss for a few minutes, sometimes the assassin knew no end and left Hisoka sore for hours afterwards. Part way through their relationship Hisoka had asked Illumi to tell him what he had planned so the magician wouldn't get too overly worked up.

"I'm fine with that." Hisoka laid back more and let Illumi shimmy him out of his sweatpants. He leaned back to mess around on his phone, snapping a picture when Illumi looked up at him with those wide eyes of his. Saving that for later. The assassin was pleased that Hisoka was willing to let him touch him, and nuzzled his belly softly while his hands rubbed over Hisoka's thicker legs. Normally Hisoka had bulk on his side against Illumi, and the assassin thought that through this cycle was how Hisoka kept that bulk. 

"Hey, careful where you grope, don't get me too excited." Illumi had noticed that he was getting dangerously close to Hisoka's crotch with his hands and instead moved more lower on his legs bringing Hisoka's legs around his waist before leaning up to kiss him, something Hisoka happily reciprocated, "I thought you just wanted to touch." 

"I want to kiss too." Hisoka smiled and kissed him again softly, letting his own fingers run through Illumi's hair.

"You really are too precious, Illu." Hisoka wondered if they could take this farther, but he wouldn't pressure Illumi into something he didn't want to do. 

"You have a great value as well." 

Hisoka only chuckled softly, "Don't change."

\-----

The house was still cold, but Hisoka found Illumi napping on the couch with his eyes actually closed, a wicked idea came to his mind. This was too good~ Hisoka leaned over the edge of the couch and reached down quickly to tickle him, but all he succeeded in was a confused Illumi not knowing what Hisoka was trying to do, "What are you doing?" 

"Uh... Tickling you?" Hisoka tried again in a different spot but Illumi didn't react.

"Ah, well, you won't win a tickle fight with me." Hisoka braced himself but soon found himself on the floor lyimng on his back with Illumi mercilessly tickling his ribs, "You're very ticklish." Illumi said seemingly unfazed by this situation.

Hisoka on the other hand was flailing trying to get some leverage but couldn't as his body wasn't obeying him, "Okay! Okay! I give! Ah! Stop!" He panted when Illumi let him go, he noted quickly that Illumi didn't feel as much as he did and a tickling fight would always tilt in the assassin's favor.

"I told you you wouldn't win." Illumi said calmly, while Hisoka got some composure.

"Yeah, but now I'll just have to find a way to best you." 

"If you can." 

Hisoka wasn't afraid of challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for thestitchingwitch, I hope you enjoy this!

When Illumi brought up his weight gain, Hisoka stood in front of a mirror without a shirt on. He really was slacking on his usual exercises... He was vain, and living by himself along with his concealing clothing rarely was it noticed that he would gain weight during the winter, at least if he was ever seen, he didn't like how he looked currently... Too soft, and his ass was getting big... 

Illumi never said he looked bad being his current chubby, but it bothered Hisoka that he had let himself go... He started doing simple exercises, and even made a jog around the block, but didn't last long against the cold and quickly came inside after just twice around. The assassin noticed this quickly, and at night he would rub against Hisoka's shoulder.

"Can I touch you tonight?" He frowned slightly when Hisoka pulled away.

"Not tonight, Illumi." The rest of the night Hisoka kept his back to Illumi and it worried the assassin. He had never seen Hisoka not in the mood before... What was bothering Hisoka?

The next morning Hisoka didn't join him for breakfast, instead all Hisoka ate was a granola bar and some coffee, "I made blueberry waffles." 

"I'm okay with this." Illumi got a kiss on the cheek but when he went to wrap his arms around Hisoka the other pulled away quickly. He didn't want to say that he'd been feeling rejected but this had been going on for two weeks, and it made him feel like Hisoka was just avoiding him now. 

Around the third week of Hisoka ignoring his advances he decided he needed outside help, Hisoka was not relenting, and Illumi was at his wits end without any satisfaction. Hisoka wouldn't even try to fight hi!m which made him think that he was now useless to the clown.

When Hisoka went to bed he pulled out his phone, Chrollo was Hisoka's ex, maybe he had dealt with this before, _'Are you awake?'_

 _'I'm here, is there something you need?'_ Usually Illumi would ask favors from Chrollo and would accept assassination jobs from him to make a job easier for him, their relationship was just beneficial deals not friendship, though on occasion he would ask for advise for Hisoka and without payment Chrollo sometimes would help him out.

 _'Hisoka has been avoiding me and I don't know what I did.'_ A pause before he got a reply.

 _'What have his habits been like?'_

Illumi thought for a moment, _'He's been distant, won't let me touch him, now he won't eat breakfast with me, or even eat what I make him.'_

_'Ah, this isn't your fault. He gets a little self conscious about his weight during the winter months. If you want I can talk to you about what makes him feel better about himself, but I have to go for now. Meet me at the Copper Café they have some great coffee and it's pretty far from where Hisoka frequents.'_

_'What time?'_ Illumi knew Chrollo wasn't a big fan of talking on phones, he'd much preferred face to face conversations.

_'Noon sound good?'_

_'That's fine._ Illumi set his phone down unaware that Hisoka had been awake and saw him using his phone.

\-----

Hisoka was under his blankets playing a game on his phone that was more action than casual more than likely to get out his violent urges, this weight thing really did bother him... "I'm going out, I'll be back soon." 

"Mission?" Hisoka sounded too calm, his mood seemed to have soured more.

"Yes." In a way it was, but he wasn't sure if he should bring up the reason why he was leaving. He already mentioned Hisoka's weight once and now it caused Hisoka to be in a bad mood, he didn't want to risk telling him something else that would upset him further.

"Okay." 

"I won't be gone long." Without meaning to some of his worry crept into his vouce , but Hisoka didn't seem to notice.

"Okay." He repeated, unfazed. 

\-----

Chrollo had arrived before he did, and waved him over, "You look a little uneasy." Illumi was a little impressed, but Chrollo did date Hisoka for awhile and had to have learned how to pick up on the smallest of tells. Chrollo had even ordered him a coffee, Illumi didn't fear if it was poisoned and took a sip.

"This has been going on for three weeks already." It wasn't the first talk they had about the clown, and Illumi didn't see a point in formality, "Now he'll barely let me touch him at all." 

Chrollo sighed softly, "You must have brought his weight up." So this was a problem Chrollo had dealt with before. Illumi nodded and Chrollo leaned back in his chair, "Yikes, he's not going to get over this for awhile." 

"What should I do?" Illumi didn't even mean to hurt Hisoka this time, and he even showed him that he was still attractive to him...

"He's not going to get over it until he feels better about himself, last time I stole a heated gym for him. He'll act like he never let himself go in the first place." Wait, did Chrollo literally steal an entire building? Illumi wasn't curious enough to ask.

"I don't think that will be a permanent solution." Hisoka would still have body issues, and Illumi wanted him to be able to be more confident in his body no matter the size.

"No words of encouragement are going to make him feel any different, he cares about his looks almost as much as fighting." Chrollo took a sip of his coffee, "That's all the advise I can give, I mostly gave him what he wanted, but you're different, maybe the solution you think of will be more lasting." 

Illumi let his eyes fall downward, this wasn't the first time he had shown emotion in front of Chrollo, the other didn't play himself out as a threat and kept a steady line of work for him, he even made sure that Kalluto was perfectly safe in his troupe, "Why can't he just accept his body?" 

"I'm not really sure myself. Many people I know from the Glam Gas Lands seem to have more self esteem issues." It wouldn't surprise him if that's where Hisoka got his winter habit from, Chrollo knew there was a lot of human trafficking where Hisoka grew up, but he wasn't sure if Hisoka had been a part of it at one time, "Performers were put under the most pressure to look good and be just as amusing as their acts." 

"I thought Hisoka was from Meteor City." Though, to be fair the Glam Gas Lands were also a rough place to grow up in, and just as polluted.

"One would think so, but no. He wouldn't tell me more than that, all I know is that he was found by a circus once and that he would chew nothing but that gum of his." Illumi sighed softly, Hisoka was still a mystery even to Chrollo, and the other knew him longer than Illumi.

"Well, thank you for talking to me, Chrollo. I better get back to Hisoka and make sure he at least eats lunch." Illumi stood up and pushed his chair in.

"Good luck, Illumi, I hope you can figure something out." Chrollo remained seated, he'd probably stay a bit longer to read the latest book he stole. 

"Thanks, and I have a free week next week if you need to hire me." 

"I might just have work for you." Illumi wouldn't say they were friends, but they did have a mutually beneficial relationship.

\-----

When he got home he noticed there was more bloodlust seeping from inside their apartment, did Hisoka follow him? What did he think? When he opened the door Hisoka was more tightly wrapped trying to contain himself, "So what did you and Chrollo talk about?" 

"Hisoka, you've been so distant I just-" 

"Was he better than me?" 

Wait, "What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Illumi. I know you've been talking to him, what else have you been doing?" This body issue was going too far.

"We just talked. Hisoka-" 

"What did you two do together?" 

"We just met at a café. Hisoka-"

"You had to ha-"

Now Illumi was annoyed, "This body issue of yours has gone too far. You know that I wouldn't cheat on you." Before Hisoka could interject Illumi continued, "Why do you hate your chubbiness? I've been wanting to be with you for so long, but you just stay distant for no real reason." The bloodlust melted into something Illumi hadn't felt from Hisoka before, like regret, "Why? I know you hate the cold, and I don't mind you being how you are, so why do you just push me away?" 

"Because I don't like the way I look during winter." The blankets tightened more around him, and Illumi came closer cautiously.

"You still have a very good looking body, and I would want to touch you all over." 

Hisoka laughed softly, his mood brightening up a little, "You're so bad at sexy talk." 

Illumi smiled softly, "I think your hips are still very sturdy looking." 

"Oh my gosh, stop." Hisoka put a hand over his face to hide his smile. This seemed to actually work.

"Did it hurt when you hit the ground falling from such a tall place, because you are an angel." Illumi was now sat close to Hisoka who happily engulfed him in his blankets. 

"You're terrible." Hisoka kissed him softly, "What else you got?" 

This was what Illumi enjoyed above all else, "It's not a banana in my pocket, because your ass makes me hard." 

"That's even worse." Hisoka kept giggling softly and kissed at Illumi's neck, "I'm sorry for being so distant." 

"No more hiding from me. I love in any shape you are." This earned him a full kiss, and Illumi wrapped his arms around Hisoka to pull him closer.

"I'm glad one of us does." 

"I'd want you to love yourself too." 

"Maybe one day." Hisoka already felt a bit better about himself, Illumi loved his body so maybe he'd learn to too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request you can send them here: https://ittybittysfics.tumblr.com


End file.
